Moslem In My Country Part 1
by InggriSealand
Summary: Cerita ini berkisah pada tahun sebelum masehi. Spain, negara primitive yang belum berkembang bertemu dengan seseorang yang aneh dari tenggara, Egypt. Apa yang dilakukan Egypt? Aku penasaran namun bingun. Crack Pairing! Don't like, bilang! hehe


**Title : Islam in My Country**

**Rating : T**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Time : zaman masuknya islam**

.

.

Aku seorang Spannish yang sangat gagah dan berani. Aku tidak kenal takut dan suka pada anak kecil. Akulah Spain dan semua orang mengenalku.

Aku tidak mengenal agama. Orang-orangku semua menyembah berhala. Entah sejak kapan, namun kami menyembah patung sebagai Tuhan kami. Yah, aku juga tidak terlalu memusingkan semua itu. Karena aku juga sudah lupa sejak kapan aku melakukannya.

Siang ini, setelah pulang belanja, aku melihat seorang pria berkulit sawo matang sama sepertiku dengan barang bawaannya sedang duduk dibawah teriknya matahari. Ia tampak keringatan dan kelelahan. Aku mendekatinya dan memberikannya tomat pilihanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Pria dengan sorban dikepalanya itu menatap tajam kearahku.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ng, sekitar jam 12-an"

"Bisakah kau beritahu dimana Masjid?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Masjid!"

"Masjid? Apa itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tempat beribadah!"

"Oh, mari saya tunjukan" aku segera mengantar pria itu ke tempat kami beribadah. Tidak telalu jauh, namun aku dengan senang hati mengantarnya.

"Disinilah kami selalu beribadah" ucapku seraya menunjukan tempat kami biasa beribadah(berhala).

Pria itu tampak terkejut melihat banyak orang-orangku sedang melakukan berhala. Ia memicingkan matanya kepadaku hingga aku dibuat bergidik.

"Antarkan aku kerumahmu!" ucapnya seraya memegang kedua pundakku.

Mau tidak mau aku harus mengantarkan pria bersorban ini kerumahku. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa pria ini tidak ingin beribadah ditempat berhala melainkan dirumahku?.

"Apa kau punya air dirumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Ada. Apa kau begitu haus?"

"Bukan. Aku ingin Wudhu"

"Wudhu?" aku balik bertanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali memegangi pundakku.

"Baiklah. Aku boleh minta air untuk mandi? Itu kalau kau ada"

"Oh, ada. Ada. Mari kuantar"

Aku mengantarkan pria bersorban itu ke kamar mandi di rumahku. Pria tersebut masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya. Aku berpikir, apakah pria ini tidak tahu malu?. Aku membawakannya handuk dan kuintip kedalam. Kulihat pria itu seperti sedang berbisik-bisik sambil membasuhkan tangan, kepala dan kakinya dengan air tanpa membuka bajunya. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Tidak lama, pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku memberikannya handuk, namun ia menolaknya.

"Apakah ada tempat dimana aku bisa bersembahyang?"

"Sembahyang itu maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin menyembah Tuhanku" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah Tuhan kita berbeda?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Tuhan kita berbeda"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat yang ia lontarkan padaku. Aku tahu bahwa tuhanku berhala ada banyak sekali tuhan, namun tidak ada satupun dari orang-orangku yang menyembahnya seperti pria ini. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Setelah kuberikan ruangan kosong yang agak luas didalam rumahku, dia berdiri diatas karpet kecil sambil mengaitkan tangan yang satunya ke tangannya yang lain. Terkadang ia membungkuk, lalu bersujud. Tak pernah aku melihat orangku melakukan hal itu sekalipun saat menyembah berhala. Biasanya kami berhala hanya sujud didepan patung dan memberikan makanan kepada patung yang kami sembah. Tidak lama kemudian, pria itu selesai juga beribadah kepada Tuhannya.

"Kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Asalkan kau tidak sajikan aku daging babi, anjing, dan kodok"

"eh? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Agamaku melarangku untuk memakan semua yang kusebutkan. Itu adalah haram. Haram adalah dosa" jawabnya.

"Agamamu? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena itu sudah peraturannya"

"Peraturan?"

"Apakah dalam berhala tidak ada peraturan?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku tidak yakin dia memuji agamaku, dan aku juga tidak yakin dia menghina agamaku.

Aku membuatkan makanan yang sekiranya tidak mengandung dengan 3hewan yang dibilangnya itu. Ia memakannya dengan lahap saat kuberikan makanan yang kubuat.

"Kau berasal darimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku berasal dari tenggara. Namaku Egypt" jawabnya.

"Aku Spain" ucapku memperkenalkan diri. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa sampai disini?"

"Aku berdagang"

"Berdagang? Berdagang apa?"

"Macam-macam. Kau mau lihat?" ucapnya sembari membuka barang dagangannya. "Biasanya aku menjual keramik dan guci"

Aku tersentak melihat barang yang ia perlihatkan. Sungguh bagus dan indah. Semua terbuat dari emas, dan ada juga yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

"Sepertinya mahal" ucapku.

"Ahaha, ya, barang ini agak mahal. Kau mau membelinya?"

"Barang seindah ini boleh kubeli?"

"Haha namanya juga barang dagangan" ia tertawa. Aku tidak yakin ia tertawa karena kebodohanku, namun aku tidak yakin ia tertawa karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Apa aku bisa langganan membelinya?" tanyaku semangat.

"Bisa. Aku memang selalu berkelana untuk menjual barang daganganku" ucapnya tertawa. "Apa aku boleh berdagang di negaramu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Negara ini selalu terbuka untuk siapapun"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**Note: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka dan tidak ada maksud penyinggungan agama... cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya nonton metro tv, dulu, saya kaget ternyata sebagian besar orang Spanyol adalah orang islam... saya terinspirasi dan membuat cerita ini... maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung masalah agama... tapi saya tidak bermaksud...**


End file.
